Positive displacement pumps, and specifically reciprocating pumps, are used in all phases of oilfield operation to pump water, cement, fracturing fluids, and other stimulation or servicing fluids. Pumps in oilfield operations often endure harsh conditions, especially when pumping abrasive fluids (such as fracturing fluids). Another problem with conventional positive displacement pumps is that proppants tend to settle from the fluid being pumped when optimal pumping velocities are not maintained in pumping systems. Still another problem with conventional positive displacement pumps is that when the conventional pumping systems are not properly tuned with an accumulator, pressure variations tend to cause cavitation within the pumping system. Further, conventional positive displacement pumps having a suction side of a fluid end located on a lower side of the pump pose a particularly difficult and cumbersome job when the components of the suction side of the fluid end need to be maintained and or removed. Thus, there is an ongoing need for improved pumps and methods of operation for pumps, allowing for more effective oilfield pumping operations in the face of such harsh operating conditions.